


Sweet Dreams

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, First Time, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor wakes up from a very arousing dream of Rose, and finds himself in a bit of a predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

_The console lights reflected in the dim room around them. The Rose gasped aloud as he thrust into her hard. Steadying herself with one hand, she slid the other down, past the bunched up skirt at her waist, and brushed her fingers against her clit. "Fuck." She groaned, as his fingers dug into her hips, yanking her back against him. "Yes! More!" The Doctor was close, she could feel him nearing his own release, and she raced to beat him to it._

_This isn't right. . The Doctor's thoughts broke him free of the vision in his mind. His eyes snapped open as a hand fluttered against his cheek. Where... oh, right, star room._

The Star Room was one of Rose's and his favorite place to lay and talk. Reclining on the grass, he could tell her all about the different constellations, and together they'd plan adventures. In fact, they had been laying here tonight talking. He must have dozed off. _Bloody hell_. The Doctor groaned. _Of course_ I _would fall asleep next to Rose and have a wet dream_.

He made to roll onto his back, but found himself effectively trapped. Rose was wrapped around him. She had one leg thrown over his hip, and the other pinned between his. Her skirt had ridden up in her sleep, exposing her bare thigh and leg. There was a warm, and rapidly growing warmer, spot on his leg that said she was knickerless. This position effectively trapped his throbbing erection against her other thigh. One of her hands was twisted into the front of his shirt, and the other was resting on his cheek. Her face was relaxed, but flushed, and her pouty lips were parted just slightly. Her breathing was growing quickly, and her heart rate was increasing.

 _Nooooo_ The Doctor thought. _She can't be having one too_. He inhaled deeply, and, sure enough, her arousal was overpowering. _I should wake her._ He battled with himself. First he needed to get rid if this embarrassing erection before he did. She could be dreaming about any variety of men. _No need for her to think I can't even appreciate a sleepy snuggle without wanting to roll her onto her back and make her cry my name as I pleasure her._ He berated himself.

He had just begun mentally tallying off every disgusting species he could think of, when Rose let out a soft gasp and ground her hips. The warm spot on his leg became damp, and the Doctor's subsiding arousal roared back to life. _I have to wake her now_. He groaned inwardly.

He wanted to wake her alright. He wanted to roll her onto her back and bury his face between her thighs, and wake her up. Steeling himself, he moved one hand to her bare hip, in an effort to stop her short ruts and thrusts against his thigh. Her oxytocin levels were rising, and her breaths were short and ragged.

"Rose." He whispered, his voice low and thick. "Wake up."

The hand on his face moved again, and the Doctor felt Rose's delicate fingers brush his temple. The image of her on the jump seat, her legs over his shoulders, his face buried between her thighs, tongue rolling her clit, washed into his mind. It was from her point of view. It had the same cloudy dimness as the dream that had awoken him. Holy timelines, I was seeing her dreams. He thought.

He jerked his head slightly to dislodge her fingers. She'd be livid if she knew he had inadvertently seen into her mind.

Her hips' movements had become more rapid, and it took all his inner fortitude to not let his hand slide down her skin and into the wet curls he knew he'd find. "Rose." He gasped, holding her in place, as he pulled back his own leg slightly. "Wake up."

"Doctor." Rose's voice was thick with sleep but the whisper was frantic as she pressed forward against him. "Fuck.. don't.... stop."

"Rose!" The Doctor half exclaimed as he dug his fingers into her skin. "Wake up."

It was too late. He felt her muscles tighten under him, and the air around him exploded with the taste and smell of her as she climaxed. The hand on his face had slid down to his shoulder, and she dug her nails into his shoulder through his shirt. Her eyes snapped open, meeting his. Her face flushed crimson, and she gasped his name in shock and pleasure. They stared at each other in the dim starlight, as her legs tightened and trembled around his. He felt his own face flush, because he knew there was no way she could not feel his pressing erection against her.

"Good dream?" He chuckled in a ragged voice, breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, burying her face into his shirt.

"Nothing to apologize for." The Doctor assured her.

"What do you mean?" Rose mumbled abashedly into his shirt. "Of course there is. I just, in my sleep, against your will."

"Oh I wouldn't say against my will." He chuckled again.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked as she pulled back to look up at him. Her eyes went wide, as her sleepy and embarrassed mind registered the bulge in his trousers. "Oh...."

"Oh...." The Doctor echoed with a chuckle. His hearts did a double flip as she pressed her hips against him.

"You... you want me?" Her words were full of disbelief and desire, as she tilted her head to inch her lips closer.

"Every day." The Doctor replied. "I thought you didn't want me. Then I saw your dreams." He had to tell her, it was only right.

"You were in my head." As predicted, Rose pulled back slightly, anger clouding her eyes.

"No, love." The Doctor chuckled, moving his free hand up to take hers and move it to his cheek. "You went into mine, while we were sleeping." He rested her fingers against his temple. His blocks were in place now, but shaky. "I'm most sensitive to touch telepathy here. In your sleep, you touched me here and your thoughts came into my mind."

"Oh." Rose giggled. "Sorry about that."

"Mmm don't apologize. It was wonderful." The Doctor replied, capturing her lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

He was really kissing Rose. They had shared two in the past, but this was the first real kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet, and when he nipped that overfull bottom lip into his mouth, she made the most delectable noise. He wanted to make Rose make that noise over and over again. With his superior agility, he flipped her over onto her back, and buried his hands into her silky hair, running his tongue along her lower lip. He bit back a whimper of disappointment as she broke the kiss to breathe and whisper. "Shirt off." Then frantically began pulling at the buttons of his Henley.

The Doctor pulled back, raising himself up to kneel with a leg on either side of her hips. "Your's too." He gasped as he went to work stripping himself of the suddenly very offensive shirt

Rose didn't hesitate. She wriggled herself up, so she could yank her top off, and the Doctor was treated to the sight of her cream colored succulent breasts encased in the most tantalizing black lace

"Fuck. You are perfect." The Doctor's reverence in his voice caused her to look up at his face. He drank her in with his eyes, goddess. The one who had defied all laws of time to save him. How could she ever have doubted my love for her? He wondered, as she rewarded him with a tongue touched grin and reached back to unclasp her bra. She tossed it over her shoulder, the same way he had done his own shirt.

The Doctor surged his mouth forward to catch her left nipple between his lips, pushing her back onto the grass. Her skin was just as sweet as her lips, and the gasp she gave as he nipped her nipple softly with his teeth almost made him climax right there in his trousers.

Rose had reached up to dig her nails into his bare back lightly, and the Doctor moved on hand up to cup and fondle her right breast, tweaking and rolling the nipple between his fingers. She was so perfect.

The Doctor released her breast with a wet pop, and raised his head to kiss her again. Rose bucked her hips up against him, snd he chuckled in response. "Patience." He whispered against her cheek, as he trailed his lips down her bare chest, then stomach, until the denim of her her skit halted him.

"Take it off." Rose gasped, tangling her hands into his silky hair.

"With pleasure." The Doctor grinned, his finger popping open the snap and undoing the zip, and sliding it off her before she could blink. She trembled under him as he trailed his lips down her heated skin, and his hands gently parted her legs, giving him full access.

"Doctor please." She gasped as he paused, his mouth hovering just above the soaked curls at her apex. His cool breath sent goosebumps along her skin. The smell of her was intoxicating. It was Rose, and yet, it was something so much more powerful. It clouded his mind. He had to taste her.

The Doctor's locked his eyes with hers as he moved one hand up to slowly part her curls, then torturously slow, he let his tongue slide forward and flick the bundle of nerves. Rose gave a broken gasp, as she pressed her hands into his hair, holding his head in place. He lapped again, a bit more pressure this time, and swirled his tongue around her clit. "You taste amazing." He whispered, sliding his other hand along her thigh. Before she could reply, he slid one finger into her, then two. "So hot and tight."

"Please Doctor." Rose whimpered, bending her knees to give him more access.

The Doctor couldn't formulate a response. The taste of her was too distracting. Sweet, with just a bit of tanginess. Her juices exploded across his tongue, and he wondered if the tingling sensation in the front of his brain is how humans felt when they were drunk.

He his instincts take over, and began working his fingers in and out of her, as his tongue and teeth teased her clit. He set up a rhythm, licking three times, swirling his tongue twice, then nipping her clit very gently with his teeth and sucking it. That, combined with the twisting thrusts of his fingers left his Rose writhing wordlessly under him. He felt masculine pride well in his chest. He was going to make his beautiful Rose come undone. He had dreamed of this a thousand times over.

"So, close." She cried, tossing her head back and arching her hips up to him.

The Doctor's responded with a growl of pleasure. He curled his fingers slightly inside her, sucked her clit into his lips, holding it there and began flicking it intently with his tongue. He felt Rose begin to tighten around him, and he had to hold his hips up slightly to keep from seeking his own release. She cried out his name as her hips bucked uncontrollably under him. Her fingers slipped from his hair, and as they brushed his temples, he felt a surge of love so strong through her fingers he gasped her name just as she screamed his.

The Doctor stilled his tongue, but kept thrusting his fingers, slowing his pace, working her back down to reality. When the contractions around his fingers slowed to delicate flutters, he slowly slid his fingers out and sucked them clean. He smirked at the surprised look in her eyes. "Mmm you taste delicious. I couldn't waste a drop."

"Need you." Rose's voice was hoarse, and the Doctor chuckled at the way he had reduced his beautiful companion to disjointed, two word sentences.

He fumbled with his trousers, kicking them off, along with his boxers, and hissed as the air of the room touched the hard flesh of his erection. He felt another surge of pride as Rose's face broke into an eager grin at the sight of him. She spread her legs again, as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could feet the wet heat rolling out over his cool skin.

He kissed her again, before whispering against her lips. "I won't last long." He admitted. "It's been over three hundred years since I last did this."

"I don't care." Rose responded, wrapping her bare legs around his hips. Her skin sent electric sparks up his spine. "Just want you."

With a gasp, the Doctor slid forward into her, the heat and wetness of her was almost too much to bear. Knowing he wouldn't last long, he captured her lips and set his pace of frantic thrusts. Her lips broke from his, as she moved under him, to kiss and bite along his neck to his shoulder. He whimpered as he felt his release coming on hard and fast. He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to make it last for her, to make it perfect.

He gasped her name as she pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "Let go, Doctor." Her whispered words tickled his ear, and he felt his body begin to tense.

"Not yet." He groaned in response. "Want you to enjoy..." his words died on his tongue as she kissed him fiercely, and intentionally tightened her walls around him.

"Cum for me." She pleaded against his lips. "Please, Doctor."

That undid him. With a final set of thrusts, he felt the coil of tension low in his body break, and the cool tingling surge of his release flow into her.

Rose caught him in a kiss again, as he slid himself out of her, and collapsed beside her on the grass. With trembling hands, he pulled her close. "I love you." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"I love you too." The Doctor whispered back just as softly, his hearts soaring. 


End file.
